A 3D (three-dimensional) video is one that is designed to enhance the illusion of depth perception. A camera system is typically used to record images from two perspectives (or computer-generated imagery generates the two perspectives in post-production), and special projection hardware and/or eyewear are used to provide the illusion of depth when viewing. Such 3D video content can include film theatrical releases, television broadcasts and online content.
With rapid advances in 3D cameras and displays, numerous 3D videos are expected to be created and consumed in the near future. The creation of 3D content is expensive—typically more so than the cost associated with two dimensional (2D) content. Accordingly, content owners are interested in protecting their contents from illegal copying and distribution in order to protect the investments being made.